<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family and friends are precious by dmichelle312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809476">Family and friends are precious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312'>dmichelle312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Clothing, Depression, Dex Holders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Kidnapping, LLF Comment Project, Makeup, Mirrors, Multiverse, No Renesmee Cullen, Pathokinesis, Pokemon, Portals, Renesmee was never born in this universe, Telepathy, Vampire Bella, Vampires, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman meet friends and family in parallel universes.</p><p>"Family and friends are hidden treasures. Seek them and enjoy their riches." - Wanda Hope Carter.</p><p>"Never forget the people who take time out of their day to check up on you." - Scratched Soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wataru | Lance/Yellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family and friends are precious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts">Irhaboggles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is heavily based on glimpses I have seen of parallel universe/alternate realities in "dreams".</p><p>Writing is a very cathartic experience for me and for most people who post their works on here. Catharsis is the purging of the emotions or relieving of emotional tensions, especially through certain kinds of art, as writing, tragedy or music. Writing this down is a very cathartic experience for me, so here is part 7 of my series entitled "Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse".</p><p>Watch this first, folks:</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRRk1G-MicM">Video 1</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjf6LSS48dQ">Video 2</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egrCi6Ml4fE">Video 3</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJpIclDmi2M">Video 4</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MQxzbk-LMk">Video 5</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l0R_muXmhs">Video 6</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kar3mxwnEWw">Video 7</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dK2FatvkA_0">Video 8</a>
</p><p>Also when you're done reading my story, folks, watch those playlists on science, multiverse, "dreams", parallel universes, alternate selves, quantum jumping and beings of various species in the multiverse (and check out the playlist description of the first playlist, you'll find links to several articles on these topic, some of those articles are about science and scientific discoveries, others are people talking about their own experiences, and there's even three articles showing that Multiverse theory does NOT conflict with the existence of God and/or Christian belief):</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPn66chQBVr5QMCFxZ_qugGU">Playlist 1</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPmVJ8zCLOwlTtcveSffN1Sx">Playlist 2</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if "dreams" aren't really "dreams", but us living a parallel life in a parallel universe and sleep is just the portal into the parallel universes. A lot of other people share this theory and agree that it is most probably the case. Also, a lot of science books and magazines talk about parallel universes, also known sometimes as alternate realities or alternate timelines, about the multiverse and our alternate selves, and about other things such as quantum jumping or the mandela effects. Think about it. What if your "dreams" are realities from parallel universes. And possibly, your reality is one of their "dreams". What if "dreams" are actually just the adventures you have in parallel universes across the multiverse?</p><p>That would explain why everything in those "dreams" feel just as real as this reality, if not more at times. That would also explain why we "awake" or "wake up" in those "dreams" and are just as lucid there as we are here, and why when we touch objects there like a wall, a table, a rock, or a doll, it feels just as solid and tangible underneath our hands and fingers as any object in our reality. It also explains why at times we have two sets of memories while inhabiting one of our alternate selves, our own and that of our alternate self. For example, you meet someone in that parallel universe and part of you know that you have been friends with this individual for years while another part of you know that you just met that person for the first time and that you cannot possibly know this person and yet you do and cannot shake off the feeling. Or you're grieving the loss of a dear friend you were close to while at the same time wondering why you are so affected by the passing away of someone you have never seen or heard about before and yet have personally known for years and you can't shake off the feeling. We share the memories of our alternate selves while we inhabit them and we remember their memories after we have inhabited them.</p><p>I think we don't really "dream", we actually live two lives simultaneously in parallel universes and consciousnesses switch from one to the other by sleeping. We don't realize this right away because when we are in one life, the other life feels like a "dream", at least at first and is less perceived by the untrained mind. In those parallel universes, there are beings and creatures that do not exist in our reality, because in our world they either went extinct or went into hiding a long time ago. I remember two of my most recent trips in parallel universe with perfect clarity.</p><p>People were gathered in a room, all of them were Pokemon trainers. Lance was there and there was some of the Dex Holders too, including Crystal, Blue (the brown-haired girl) and Green Oak. The Dex Holders weren't kids or even teens anymore, they were all grown-up and adults. I was angry and I was banging on the door and the plastic window. I was angry and felt hurt because I wasn't in the room with THOSE people. I was also jealous of Yellow because she had lance's attention and love and I couldn't even hold his attention long enough to develop a fraternal friendship with him. I was not attracted to Lance nor did I have romantic feelings for him (and I was happy for him that he had a girlfriend, I was happy that Lance and Yellow had each other), but I wanted a fraternal friendship with him. I envied people like Yellow and Clair (Clair, Lance's cousin and the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City's Gym). I was still banging on the door. Blue looked at me with curiosity through the window and then she gave me a disapproving look. She signed for me to leave. I found a way into the room. Some of the Pokemon trainer made room for me and gave me a chair. Crystal gave me a look that said, "I'm really sorry." I gave her a pale smile. They were sitting near me, they talked to me respectfully and they were kind to me.</p><p>When Lance came back and sat down again, he told me a story about an injured Dragon-type Pokemon who tried to attack him and Yellow in a forest, how he managed to soothe the Dragon-type Pokemon and nurse him back to health and how he and Yelow made a friend. Some people would say it's only a coincidenc, but when I think about it, not only does this story talk about something that really happened to Lance and Yellow, but Lance was also using this story in an attempt to make me understand that he and Yellow would soothe my anger and my pain, that they would treat me like a friend and a sister, that they would take care of me, that I wasn't alone anymore, and that others would also treat me like a friend. My anger, my sadness and my jealousy melted away and I felt happy.</p><p>When Lance was done telling his story, I said to him "You're so good at telling stories." When he stood up and distanced himself from me, I thought I had offended him, I thought he thought I didn't believe him and thought he made up the whole thing. So I immediately added "I mean, as a narrator, you're good at being a narrator." He was a talented narrator. Lance was not offended at all and I had misinterpreted his reaction. He had only walked away to say something to another Dex Holder (it must have been something important since it looked like an important meeting, and all the Dex Holders were there that day except for Yellow). A moment later, the other Dex Holders told me that Yellow had been kidnapped and that they wre going to go out and search for her. They were searching a drawer for their Pokedexes. The Pokedexes were all in the drawer, undeneath a pile of washcloths. Blue took one of the washcloths and threw it into the dirty laundry basket because I had bled on it. I told her I was sorry but she told me not worry about it. That bleeding wound on my hand was probably because I had been banging on the door. It was either that or I was missing something, but whatever.</p><p>They found Blue's Pokedex, the one that Professor Oak had given her after her first adventure with her friend Red when they defeated Team Rocket together. Blue took another washcloth and gave it to me. Lance took it, wetted it with cold water and gave it to me. I washed the blood off my hand. I said "If it keeps bleeding, I'm gonna need stitches." And Lance replied "I'll take care of the stitches, I know how." After washing the blood off, I said "It doesn't bleed much anymore and it's a small wound, you can usually stop the bleeding with direct pressure, I don't think I'll need stitches." Lance smiled, pressed my shoulder in reassurance and said "See? Nothing to worry about." His smile and optimism warmed my heart. He seemed convinced that my injury would heal fast enough and that he would soon find a way to track and rescue his kidnapped girlfriend. The young woman who had once saved him from darkness and despair after he found some of his Pokemon dead, killed by pollution and other toxic wastes, when he was but a child of seven or eight. It was Yellow who had saved him from darkness and helped him overcome his anger and grief. Yellow and her love was his redemption. And eventually he came to realize that not all humans are bad and not all humans abuse Pokemon.</p><p>Despite how desperate the situation was, Lance was optimistic and confident, with the help of his friends, he would locate and save his girlfriend and bring her back safe and sound, bring her back to the Dexholder HQ. she would be safe with the Dexholders, the city's protectors, the world's protectors. The bad guys have better watch out. I couldn't help but notice that he got that optimistic, confident and positive attitude from Yellow and that she was a good influence on him. I was also glad I had a fraternal friendship with him. He gave me an affectionate hug and then we all left. The city we were in looked a bit like mine. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue with a couple of clouds and a nice breeze. But something about the landscape was off. Lance, born in the Viridian Forest had rare gifts (that's how he got his telepathic and healing powers, like Yellow, the forest chose them for some reason), he was the first to notice that something about the landscape was off.</p><p>Lance touched my hand to get my attention and said "look." He pointed at a man mowing his lawn. That man had strange hair. His hair had turned into a big cottony cloud flowing behind him, a cloud like the ones seen in the sky. Lance then pointed at the landscape around him, the outlines and parts of the landscape had become blue just like the sky and it was as if they were a piece of the sky. An additional piece of blue sky because no part of the sky was missing. Then he pointed at a part of the landscape that was distorted and undulating. It was a vortex, it was an inter-dimensional portal and Lance exclaimed that he was feeling Yellow's presence nearby, probably another special gift the Viridian Forest gave him. They would probably step into the portal because Yellow was probably held prisoner in an alternate dimension or a parallel universe. They all ran toward the portal. Including Green Oak, Crystal, Red, and Blue who had her Pokedex in hand. I wanted to follow them and step into the portal as well so I could help them and because I wanted to see the promise Lance made me through his story fulfilled. But much to my frustration, I "woke up" in my original body in my original reality. If only I could have stayed a bit longer.</p>
<hr/><p>I said earlier that there's two of my recent trips in parallel universes that I remember with perfect clarity. Here's the second one.</p><p>I was in a restaurant, sitting at a table alone. There were other people sitting at another table nearby, but I was sitting alone at a separate table. I isolated myself because I felt emotionally fragile and didn’t want to be asked how I was doing. I have learned that if someone is reaching out to you, their heart is probably in the right place, even if they can’t find the "right' words", and I knew that on a subconscious level, but I was not doing well enough to act on that knowledge. I saw a memory flash before my eyes. In that memory, I was burning, whimpering and writhing in pain as venom flowed through my veins, my heart stopped beating, and then when I opened my eyes for the first time as an immortal, a blond man with golden eyes was holding my hand, looking at me with a mix of sadness, compassion and affection. That's what happened in the memory. I clearly remembered that I had been on the brink of death and Carlisle Cullen had saved me by changing me into a vampire. They say that transformation from human to vampire is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I guess that's true. I was sitting at a table in that restaurant when I saw my alternate copy's memory in my mind's eye. And I was sitting alone at a table and isolating myself because I felt emotionally fragile. Not because of the memory, even though the physical pain I had felt during my three days of transformation was a bit traumatic I was rather happy and relieved that Carlisle had saved me and that I had a family. </p><p>Some of the Cullens were sitting at the other table. They were pretending to be humans and pretending to eat. Jasper and his wife, Alice, were conversing in a low voice. Edward was staring at me for some reason. He looked like he was keeping an eye on me because I technically still was a newborn at that point and had only recently learned and managed to control my bloodlust. Of course, just like the Cullens I was living on a diet of animal blood and swore off of human blood. I looked up because someone came out of the men's bathroom. It was Carlisle.</p><p><i>"Of course. Pretending to use the bathroom, locking the door, and flushing an empty toilet before going right back out the door is all part of fooling the humans. Carlisle probably has to do that from time to time when he is working at the hospital. We pretend to be human so that we can live among humans easily"</i>, I thought to myself.</p><p>Edward gave me an amused look. Oh right, he was a telepath. Freaking mind-reader. I had no privacy in my own mind. Carlisle smiled at me and dropped objects on my table. Since I was part of his family, he had bought a few things for me like; a wallet, hair clips, three different keychains and a bag to carry my stuff around. When he gave me that stuff, I accepted it but I didn't say thank you. And even though I was emotionally fragile at that point and spacing out at times (nearly everyone zones out from time to time, It might happen more frequently when you feel stressed, or when you'd rather be doing something else... It's also pretty common to experience prolonged spaciness or brain fog if you're dealing with grief, a painful breakup, or other difficult life circumstances), I felt bad that I didn't thank him, he didn't have to do this, and I didn't thank him. Some people would say that I was too harsh on myself, but It was like I had lost my manners and I wasn't proud of myself, though It seems I wasn't able to pull out of my depression and talk to the others. </p><p>Also, I knew Edward couldn't help hearing people's thoughts, but I was frustrated because of the lack of privacy. Feeling anxious, agitated and depressed, I started pacing back and forth. Carlisle was sitting at a table alone, doing the crosswords in the newspaper. I kept pacing back and forth. Carlisle got irritated and pretty much told me to sit down. He didn't yell at me or anything, he didn't even raised his voice. He just sounded a little irritated. I sat back at my table and felt stupid for feeling hurt over something as insignificant as this and being oversensitive. When we were back home, I beated myself up for being oversensitive. The thing is, the more we judge ourselves for being oversensitive, and fight against the situations we find ourselves in, the more we seem to overreact. Carlisle walked into the living room with his wife, his arm around Esme's shoulders, and he gave me an apologetic smile. He was obviously feeling bad about his earlier irritation, he looked like he was apologizing with his eyes. I gave him a pale smile.</p><p><i>"Don't you freaking dare to overreact or project your shit on others. He probably just had a rough day at work. Saving human lives is rewarding and makes you happy, but being a doctor can't be easy. The more that people depend on you for important things in their lives (like their lives), the harder the job is. No one’s life depend on me doing the job exactly right. A friend of mine once told me that she spent twenty years being the wife of an active duty Navy serviceman and that it was very hard, because not only did everything at home depended on her, she had to support his mental health as he did his (also not easy) job. No one survives over twenty years of active service in any demanding job, whether it is military, first responders, medical care, or teacher, without some amount of PTSD. Those of us who support them, do too. And for Carlisle it's been over two hundred years of being in the medical field. Oh my God, poor Carlisle. This is 2020 and this man who was changed in 1663 and stopped aging at 23 has over three hundred and fifty years of psychic baggage. He probably had a rough day at work, he's sorry and he basically apologized. What more do you want? Don't you dare take out your frustrations on this compassionate man, this gentle soul, this warm sun on a rainy day. Don't you dare make a scene. Don't you dare project your pessimism, bitterness, insecurities and fears onto him and the rest of the family"</i>, I thought, berating myself</p><p>I needed some fresh air and I wanted to feel the wind on my face. I went to sit on the porch. I sat on one of the two chairs. I looked at my clothes. I was wearing dark brown pants, a salmon shirt, and short black boots. On the other chair, there was a mirror. Rosalie probably left it there the last time she did her makeup. I took it and looked at my reflection. I was wearing a fabric choker necklace the same salmon color as my shirt and black eyeliner. Also, my dark brown hair was chin length and my dark brown eyes looked sad. I realized that I was probably having a hard time adjusting to being a vampire, especially a newborn. It was like going through puberty all over again, I was a depressed, oversensitive emotional wreck. I was happy to have a family and I didn't want to push them away. They were obviously trying to give me some space. I wanted to be given space but I also wanted a hug. I had so many conflicted emotions. I wanted to get better, feel better. But I didn't know what to do about it. I didn't know if the others had experienced the same thing after their transformation, maybe I would ask later. I burst into sobs. I didn't feel any tear drop. I looked at my reflection, there was no tear. Of course not. Vampires can't produce tears. I was dry sobbing. My body burned and shook with the emotional storm and there was no release.</p><p><i>"Adjusting to my existence as a vampire really is like going through puberty all over again. I hate not being in control of my emotions. If I couldn't control my emotions then what could I possibly control in this crazy world? I know though that I should embrace and accept my emotions and not get so stressed about feeling sad or shitty. I will not be a newborn forever, but I just want to feel better. I hate feeling like this, I hate being an emotional wreck. I'm convinced now that this is partly because I'm a newborn, but me, having feelings for Jasper Whitlock, doesn't help either. You don't choose who you fall in love with, and you love who you love no matter how much baggage they have. I'm in love with this kind and beautiful man, but I don't know if he feel the same way about me, if he reciprocate my romantic feelings at all. Perhaps Jasper and Alice could be persuaded to try a polygamous marriage. I am bi and Alice is rather attractive and kind. I would never dream of separating Jasper from Alice or do anything that could hurt him. I could marry both of them, and we'd all be happy. Maybe we can try a polygamous marriage. Maybe we can make it work. Oh my God, What the fuck!? Did I legit just think that!? I've always been a one-soul-at-a-time kind of chick, strictly monogamous and have always loved the idea of having one partner for the rest of my life. And even if I was willing to make an exception for Jasper, I'm not convinced that Jasper and Alice could be persuaded to try a polygamous marriage anyway. Oh my God, what if Edward heard my thoughts? What if Carlisle and Esme found out that I considered trying a polygamous marriage with Jasper and Alice? What if Rosalie and Emmett found out about this when they came back (wherever they were)? I could never look them in the eyes after that. And I can't predict the future, but what if Jasper and Alice actually wanted to try a polygamous marriage with me? What would I say and do then? I'm feeling even worse now. More depressed and sad. Damn it. Jasper Whitlock is all I can think of, like in a big, fat, one track way. Why can't I think of anything but him? This is just so frustrating. And here I am pining for him"</i>, I thought to myself.</p><p>Jasper, who was an empath, had felt my emotional pain, my sadness, my distress, he used his gift of Pathokinesis on me in an attempt to soothe me and he held my hand to calm me down. Alice gave me a comforting smile and squeezed my shoulder. Troubled and anxious, I got up, avoided them and went back inside. Jasper kept his distance because he wanted to give me some space and all I managed to do was push him away. Was that really what I wanted, did I really wanted to keep him away? When I was near him I wanted to leave, but when I was away from him I missed him. It was so frustrating and it was wrong of me to treat him like this. He was patient and understanding, but it was wrong of me to treat him like this. He wasn't a mind-reader like Edward, he could only sense and control emotions not hear people's thoughts. He didn't know why I was feeling depressed, and even though he probably knew that I was in love with someone, he might not have known who the object of my love was, or he felt that my love was directed at him even though I did everything I possibly could to hide it and avoided being alone with him but he was too sensitive to bring it up and he wanted to wait until I was ready to talk about it.</p><p>Edward was sitting in front of the piano. He stood up, looked at me with his golden eyes full of concern and tried to grab my hand to comfort me but I pulled away and fled the room. Edward wasn't my favorite person in the whole world, but I didn't have anything against him personally. I just didn't want to be in the same room with a mind-reader at that specific moment in time. He was in the same HOUSE with me, and I'm pretty sure it was close enough that he could hear my thoughts, that he knew, but he was sensitive enough not to say anything about things he heard in people's mind. Alice didn't let me mope around with my lonesome self. She grab my hand and took me to her bedroom. She showed me three outfits she had chosen and bought for me. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to but I knew exactly what she would say. She would say that it was from Carlisle, Esme and herself and that I couldn't let my pride get in the way of letting my family take care of me. She was wearing an outfit similar to mine, not identical. She liked the color salmon/coral and sometimes wore that color. She showed me a pair of black pants and a purple shirt. Apparently, she knew I love purple. And black goes well with everything. She smiled.</p><p><i>"You wouldn't be so kind to me, Alice, if you knew what I have been thinking and how I've been looking at your husband, and you to an extent. Or maybe you don't mind and you had a vision and just like your sweet husband, you're too sensitive to bring it up and you want to wait until I'm ready to talk about it. If that's the case, it's very considerate of you two and I appreciate it"</i>, I thought to myself.</p><p>I stuck my head out the door. I heard Jasper, Edward and Esme talk about Rosalie, Emmett and Bella and when they would come back. Carlisle was back, he dropped his keys on the table, shrugged out of his jacket, kissed his wife and chatted with his kids in the living room. I sat with Alice on her bed and she chatted to me about clothes and makeup. When I "woke up" in my original body in my original reality, I though of them, all of them, and of their kindness, and I can say with absolute certainty that spending time with this family was one of the best experiences I've ever had, even though I was emotionally fragile at the time. And it's something I will never regret.</p><p>- End -</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Parallel universes have haunted science fiction for decades, but a large number of top scientists believe they are real and now in the labs and minds of theoretical physicists they are being explored as never before. There are more and more researchers that are now saying multiple realities and other dimensions have to be real.</p><p>And here are some good citations too:</p><p>"There's no such thing as fiction or imagination, as they're merely non-fiction manifestations in the wrong parallel universe." - Daniel Marques.</p><p>"The quantum theory of parallel universes is not the problem, it is the solution. It is not some troublesome, optional interpretation emerging from the arcane theoritical considerations. It is the explanation, the only one that is tenable of a remarkable and counter-intuitive reality." - David Deutsch.</p><p>"Quantum computation is... a distinctively new way of harnessing nature... It will be the first technology that allows useful tasks to be performed in collaboration between parallel universes." - David Deutsch.</p><p>"If I get a parking ticket, there is always a parallel universe where I didn't. On the other hand, there is a parallel universe where my car was stolen." - Max Tegmark.</p><p>"The only true borders lie between the universe and parallel universes." - Khalid Masood.</p><p>"Heaven is a parallel universe", Khalid Masood.</p><p>"If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency, and vibration." - Nikola Tesla.</p><p>"In the parallel universe the laws of physics are suspended. What goes up doesn't necessarily come down, a body at rest does not tend to stay at rest, and not every action can be counted on to provoke an equal and opposite reaction. Time, too, is different. It may run in circles, flow backward, skip about from now to then. The very arrangement of molecules is fluid: tables can be clocks, faces, flowers. - Susanna Kaysen."</p><p>"In a parallel universe, someone cared about her not getting an education." - Sarah Mishra.</p><p>"Each nanosecond of history branches off into an infinite amount of parallel universes." - Pete Carroll.</p><p>"I was good at math and science, and I got a lot of degrees in lots of things, but in a parallel universe I probably became a chef." - Nathan Myhrvold.</p><p>"The universe is filled with the evidence of God's greatness. In awesome wonder we can consider the worlds He has made for us." - David Jeremiah.</p><p>"I entered what I can only describe as an alternate universe, and experience timelessness for myself. There was no refuting the immortality of the soul for me ever again after that." - Susan Schneider.</p><p>"You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future." - Steve Jobs.</p><p>"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson.</p><p>"Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand." - Neil Armstrong.</p><p>- End -</p><p>----------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said before, folks, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me.</p><p>Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):</p><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">Long Live Feedback Comment Project</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>